<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Along came a Spider: Spider-Gwen x Reader by Necessary_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394172">Along came a Spider: Spider-Gwen x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necessary_Chaos/pseuds/Necessary_Chaos'>Necessary_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, High School, Superheroes, Teenage Drama, a bit of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necessary_Chaos/pseuds/Necessary_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This story takes place in an universe made by me! With reimagined versions of the characters we're all familiar with. From the street-level characters to the members of the Earth's mightiest heroes! Explore this new universe, all for you!</p><p>Hope you like my take on it! Show some love if you want it to be an actual series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Stacy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Issue #0: Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Name?"</p><p>"Stacy, George. I have an appointment with Mr. Williamson"</p><p>"Right, this way, please"</p><p>The lady stood up and started to walk into the hallway nearby, followed by the man and behind him, his teenage daughter, Gwen</p><p>The hallway was decorated with beautiful paintings, velvet carpets, and plenty of luxurious lamps that helped illuminate the place subtly</p><p>Some of the employees were called to help the family of two with their luggage while the lady explained some of the rules and their privileges in this place</p><p>Fortunately, it wasn't long before they reached their assigned room, which was not that far from the lobby</p><p>"Here is your key, if you happen to need anything, you can use the phone in the room and we'll help you in no time"</p><p>She used it to open the room and allow her fellow employees to go ahead and store the luggage inside</p><p>"Please, make yourself at home, captain Stacy"</p><p>The woman handed the key to the man with a smile, enforcing that natural charisma their hotel was known for</p><p>"Thank you kindly, miss"</p><p>The smile was corresponded by him upon receiving said key and nodding them goodbye. Once the family was left alone, they entered their assigned room</p><p>The door was closed, providing a sense of privacy and rets after a long flight and walk</p><p>"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said the people are really friendly"</p><p>The captain's daughter joked, earning a chuckle from the captain</p><p>"Of course they do, look at this place"</p><p>The two shared a laugh after this, proceeding to look around the room and get themselves comfortable in it</p><p>"So, how are you feeling, Gwennie?"</p><p>He turned around to find his daughter face down on the bed, pretty much answering his question</p><p>"After an eight-hour flight and a thirty-minute walk? Yeah, I'm hunky-dory"</p><p>He couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile at her, sitting on the edge of the same bed</p><p>"I know, I know. I can barely keep my eyes open if I'm being honest with you"</p><p>Then he began to gently caress her blonde hair, pleasantly surprising his daughter</p><p>"But the difficulty of this trip is just another reason to thank you for your patience"</p><p>Gwen could tell that her father was being serious this time, so she chose to sit to continue the conversation in a proper way</p><p>"You remember why are we here, right?"</p><p>"Yes, you're getting a job here in New York...and I'm getting a new school because of that"</p><p>The man nodded upon hearing her answer</p><p>"Exactly, they want me to help keep things under control around here. This is no small task, and yet you chose to come with me, even with all those opportunities you had back home"</p><p>He cupped Gwen's cheek, making her look at her humbled father</p><p>"You could've stayed in London and live your own life, but here you are. I just want to say thank you, darling, for being there"</p><p>The blonde felt every word that came from the captain's mouth, without even thinking it, she went and hugged her old man, a gesture that he was quick to return</p><p>"There is nothing to thank me for, dad. You know I'll always be there for you"</p><p>Once the embrace was over, she looked at her father in the eyes, smiling with that child-like charm</p><p>"...Plus, I wanted to know how New York is like"</p><p>This change of mood brought laughter to George, something his daughter never failed to do. She had to find a way to keep her dad cheerful, she was all he had left</p><p>"Of course you do. I'll tell you what, when I'm done with the meeting, why don't we go around and explore the city?"</p><p>The teenager found herself nodding eagerly to the idea, a smiling confirming it</p><p>"Count me in"</p><p>But then, a phone started to ring, bringing them both back into the task at hand</p><p>"That must be the officer I'm supposed to meet"</p><p>The man stood up and proceeded to pick up the phone, starting his call while his daughter took the opportunity and walked up to the balcony they had, allowing herself to enjoy some of the views that the city provided</p><p>If there was something that she enjoyed was good scenery, and New York did not fail to provide one, the air brought with it a very different vibe, she could tell New York was quite an active city</p><p>It was called the city that never sleeps for a reason</p><p>"Alright, thank you, I'll be there in a minute"</p><p>The girl looked back at the room to find her father hanging up the phone, sighing</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"Well, I'm supposed to meet the chief in the conference room downstairs, but the meeting it's going to take a tad longer than I expected"</p><p>But then, from his frustration emerged an idea. He wasted no time and shared it with his daughter</p><p>"Hey, why don't you go ahead and enjoy what this city has to offer in the meantime?"</p><p>Her eyes lit up as soon as she heard that, but also confusion was present</p><p>"Really? A-Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"You are great at navigating, so I trust you won't get lost, but don't go too far, alright?"</p><p>This time, it was George who got a giggle from Gwen. She nodded and went back inside, hugging the man shortly after</p><p>"Yes, sir! Good luck out there, dad"</p><p>He hugged her back and leaned closer to the hug</p><p>"You two, darling"</p><p>Then, he gave her a peck on the head before breaking the hug and grabbing the coat</p><p>"I'll give you a call when I'm done so you get back"</p><p>She nodded and without further due, captain Stacy left his daughter alone to explore her new home</p><p>The teenager was tired, yes, but the thrill and excitement was something that could not be denied. She had an entirely new city for herself!</p><p>And so, using that newly found energy, Gwen went back inside and grabbed her jacket, ready to go outside</p><p>Going the opposite way she did to get here, she found herself at the entrance of the hotel, already feeling nervous</p><p>"Alright, New York..."</p><p>She opened the door and went outside, immediately being greeted by a gentle breeze and the many sounds of the always-lively streets</p><p>"Let's see what you have to offer"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Redford Research Center, 1:48 p.m</p><p>"Thanks again for coming, guys, it means a lot to me"</p><p>The voice of a young scientist thanked a couple of teenagers in front of her. She was visibly nervous despite the room being nearly empty aside from them and some test subjects she was about to show to the world</p><p>That scientist was Laurie L/N, the oldest child of the family, and a brilliant mind. However, she wasn't as brilliant when it came to dealing with people</p><p>That's where you came in</p><p>"There's no need to thank us, you're gonna do great. It's just a bunch of people, you'll blow their minds guaranteed"</p><p>"I'm with Y/N in this one, just be yourself"</p><p>She had invited you and your best friend, Peter, to her first exposition ever, it was regarding some genetic changes in animals like insects and how could they help humanity adapt better into some harsh environments</p><p>You were always supportive of her, so it was natural you would assist, but also you were there to take photographs and make an article about it</p><p>While journalism was something you were aspiring to, Peter wanted to change the world via engineering and science, so you could he wanted to see what your sister had prepared for the world</p><p>"He is right, Laurie, you can handle the crowd just fine"</p><p>A deeper voice came from behind them, it was the voice of her mentor and friend: Hank McCoy</p><p>"You think so, doctor?"</p><p>Hank gave her a reassuring nod, meanwhile, you put a hand on her shoulder</p><p>"Here's a tip: use intricate words, that'll let them know that you know what you're doing, but don't overdo it either, alright?"</p><p>"And don't forget deep breaths" Pete added</p><p>"Right, those work too"</p><p>Laurie giggled at your efforts to calm her down, which worked just fine. She never understood how did you manage to do it, but</p><p>"No pressure, we'll start when you're ready, sis"</p><p>She nodded, hands on the sides of her head and after a couple of seconds, she sighed deeply before looking at the two of you</p><p>"Go ahead, doctor McCoy"</p><p>The man stood up and walked to the doors, opening them to reveal an incoming crowd of people working for the media, finding a seat soon enough</p><p>Laurie stood up, still visibly nervous until you patted her back. When she looked at you, she found you smiling and Peter giving her a thumbs-up</p><p>"We're with you all the way, alright? "</p><p>Her anxiousness slowly started to weaken and instead, a warm smile appeared on her face</p><p>"Right, thanks guys"</p><p>You motioned Peter to follow you, taking some distance from the main area to witness the exposition front-row, and for free!</p><p>The perks of being the sibling of the expositor</p><p>The young scientist straightened her coat whilst talking to herself</p><p>"Alright, Laurie, it's showtime"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>New York's streets, 1:56 p.m</p><p>Avenues, giant screens, and occasional trees decorated the views that Gwendolyn enjoyed and even took pictures of. Surely, she would get used to the view, but nothing beat the first impression</p><p>Everything felt so special, magical even</p><p>The blonde was navigating the streets with surprising ease, feeling as if she were at home... almost</p><p>However, as special as exploring these streets might have felt, she couldn't help  but compare them with her home</p><p>As her father said, Gwen had a promising future back in London. There was no such thing as a lack of opportunities for someone like her, even the friends she made there could last a lifetime if given the opportunity</p><p>Captain Stacy was asked to move to New York because of a job offer, recommended by his friend and the captain of the local police force, Yuri Watanabe. While Gwen could have easily stayed behind to ensure her future, she chose not to, she loved her father more than that</p><p>After all, they only had each other</p><p>The thing about Gwen Stacy was that she had quite an artistic side, but she was also a woman of science and an overall curious individual. That same curiosity was what led her to read an add outside a building not long after starting her exploration</p><p>"'Genetic adaptation: The key to human survival'...Huh, might be worth giving a try"</p><p>And so, without considering it much, the blonde accessed the building with ease. It was not as exclusive as a government establishment, but it wasn't something to be taken lightly either</p><p>Getting in was easy, but upon wandering and following certain indications, Gwen came across the room where that conference was announced. It was odd since almost everyone in there had a suit and she was...well, in casual clothing</p><p>The room where the conference was being held had a guard outside, so it would not be as easy to sneak inside. There goes her plan</p><p>She couldn't deny it, she was hoping to get into the conference. It looked quite interesting, although she didn't have any idea of how she was planning to do so</p><p>"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" The guard caught her attention</p><p>"I...I wanted to see the conference"</p><p>"Unless you have a pass, I'm afraid that won't be possible"</p><p>Gwen sighed in defeat. It was frustrating for her to miss an event like this, especially when it was so close</p><p>"It's okay, she is with me"</p><p>A young voice stated from behind her, it was a young man with brown hair and glasses and a credential</p><p>"Is that so?" The guard looked at her, looking for confirmation</p><p>Gwen didn't even know who this teenager was, but she wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste</p><p>"Yeah, sorry for being late"</p><p>The guard looked at them, thinking about it for a moment before stepping aside</p><p>"Fair enough"</p><p>Thank you!" Gwen told him, getting in before the man changed his heart</p><p>And so, they entered the conference room, where Laurie was going over some of the details. The crowd made it difficult to see what was going, but under Peter's guidance, Gwen navigated through them</p><p>She was shocked to see the situation she was in. Surrounded by scientists and reporters, witnessing an important achievement. It felt like she was a professional herself</p><p>And all of it thanks to the help of the teenager walking in front of her</p><p>Gwen couldn't help but feel that she was abusing this, she had just met this kid!</p><p>The least she could do was to thank him for his tremendous help</p><p>"I...thank you, for letting me tag along"</p><p>"No problem. I know how frustrating it can be to miss an exposition like this one, we scientists gotta stick together"</p><p>He stated proudly whilst still walking. His attitude, however, earned a tender smile from Gwen</p><p>To her, it was like a kid sharing his toys, and not only was this oddly adorable, but also something rare nowadays. Most people wouldn't even stop to look at her when she needed the help</p><p>And it wasn't like he had an ulterior motive for this, she would've sensed it. She was the daughter of a police captain, after all</p><p>"If more scientists were as solidary as you, mate, the world would have a lot less problems"</p><p>This comment made her companion blush slightly as if he weren't used to words that kind, but then he realized something. He even stopped walking to look at her, scratching the back of her neck</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name"</p><p>She giggled, extending her hand for a handshake</p><p>"I'm Gwen, charmed to meet you!"</p><p>"Likewise, Gwen" I'm Peter Parker"</p><p>He answered while returning the gesture. Peter was already taking a liking to her</p><p>The scientist's voice made him remember the place they were in and Peter motioned her to follow</p><p>Eventually, they reached the front row, much to Gwen's surprise. Just how influential was Peter around these parts?</p><p>"Pete? I thought you were going to the bathroom, not...wait, who is this?"</p><p>A familiar face caught Peter's attention, yours</p><p>However, your attitude quickly changed when you saw that Pete had brought a companion with him</p><p>"This is Gwen, she wanted to see the presentation but couldn't get in"</p><p>Upon hearing this, a teasing smirk grew on your face</p><p>"Look at you, mister nice guy"</p><p>Then, you shifted your attention to the blonde, offering</p><p>"I'm Y/N, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gwen! You must've had quite the impact on him to convince Peter to sneak you in"</p><p>You nudged your friend, making him blush madly at this, but also getting Gwen to laugh it off. Fortunately, this was all in a low tone as to not disturb the presentation</p><p>While Peter's change in behavior was quite sudden, it had an explanation: He was a man interested in science, and as such, he felt comfortable in it, confident even, so it was no surprise that he would act as such when in an environment where science is the very subject of attention</p><p>But honestly, it was nice to see him come out of his shell and talk to a girl, let alone someone new. Even if the way he did it was so odd</p><p>Regardless, you then turned your attention back to the reason your sister, who was now answering questions</p><p>And so, the event continued in a rather calm way, Peter and the girl whose name appeared to be Gwen would engage in small talk from time to time</p><p>It didn't take long for your sister to conclude the event, with the media having their fair share of material and you taking some pictures yourself. You had to make good use of the front row, after all</p><p>Seeing as Laurie would take a while to get herself free from the press, you chose to see what Pete and Gwen were near the containers where the insects were.</p><p>There was no problem because they were secured...mostly</p><p>Truth to be told, it was quite refreshing to see Peter talking to someone else. Not that there was something bad about him talking to you, but considering how often he was bullied, having more friends was always a welcome change</p><p>As soon as you finished taking the pictures, you walked over to them. Gwen had said something that made both of them laugh before they noticed you approaching them</p><p>"Looks like you two are getting along!"</p><p>"Well, the things he says are quite interesting"</p><p>Gwen stated while leaning slightly on a nearby desk, getting more comfortable to continue the conversation</p><p>"Hey Gwen, can I ask you something?"</p><p>She nodded, intrigued by what you had to say</p><p>"What brings you here? Don't get me wrong, you look great and all, but I don't think you are with the press...or are you?"</p><p>There was something about the way you phrased it that Gwen found adorable, her chuckling confirmed it</p><p>"Well, I was curious about-argh!!"</p><p>The girl was forced to stop mid-sentence as soon as she felt an unexpected surge of pain in her hand. This gesture startled both Peter and you, and rightfully so</p><p>"G-Gwen! Are you alright?"</p><p>Peter was the first to approach her, his question making the blonde look at him</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry about it'</p><p>Gwen shook her hand in an attempt to make it hurt less. It was something everybody did when hurt, but whether it worked or not was still to be confirmed</p><p>"Oh now I'm worried, let me take a look"</p><p>With her reluctant authorization, you tenderly grabbed her hand and examined it. You found a small red spot on her hand, perhaps something had bitten her</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say one of the subjects bit her..."</p><p>Your mind noted, going through all of the possibilities of that happening</p><p>Then you proceeded to look at the glass containers where the test subjects were. None seemed to be out of place</p><p>" ...Y/N? What's the diagnosis?"</p><p>Peter's voice stopped your thoughts, grounding you back in the present</p><p>"Yeah, how much time do I have left?"</p><p>Their jokes made your attention shift back to them, subconsciously forcing you to discharge your suspicions and just return to the conversation</p><p>"Welp, judging by the amount of blood you lost, I'd say that you got around ten seconds "</p><p>Gwen faked a shocked reaction to this, making all of you laugh and slowly washing the tension away. But time returned to announce its threat to your newly-found friendship with the girl</p><p>Her phone buzzed, revealing a message from her father instead of a call, but it still made the same impact</p><p>"Oh, right, I have to get going, guys"</p><p>She seemed to be slightly saddened by this, Peter then looked t you asking for permission to escort her out of the building, which you granted with a sigh</p><p>"Want us to walk you out?"</p><p>She looked back at you, regaining that smile of hers</p><p>"I'd like that, thank you"</p><p>"Let's get going, then"</p><p>Without further due, you left the room and proceeded to escort her out of the place. You agreed to this because it really wouldn't take long, besides, Gwen had proved herself to be someone worth remembering</p><p>Who knows? Maybe your paths would cross again someday</p><p>Along the way, you three exchanged cell numbers to keep in touch, turns out she was from the UK and was just looking around the city, that's when she came across the expo taking place there and just had to attend it</p><p>Gwen would eventually come to live in the United States, but in the meantime, she was just getting a taste of what waited for her</p><p>Since you already lived in New York, it wasn't as fascinating, but watching someone being excited to know your city always helped to feel proud to be in it</p><p>Your conversation would continue until you reached the doors that allowed you to get out. You held it open and let both Gwen and Peter get out first while still talking</p><p>"So you're telling me that there is a place with giant screens covering big chunks of the buildings all over the place? No way!"</p><p>Gwen's curiosity was quite adorable if being honest</p><p>"Yeah, it's called Times Square. I think you'd like it!" Peter answered</p><p>"If you come back, we can give you a tour for free"</p><p>The way you said it gained some laughter, but also some warm smiles</p><p>"I would love that, really"</p><p>Shortly after you got out, you signaled a taxi cab to stop, a little help for Gwen to get back to her hotel in no time...but then, a key question appeared in your mind</p><p>"Umm, Gwen, do you know what your hotel is called?"</p><p>"The Five Seasons, I think "</p><p>"Say no more"</p><p>Then you leaned in to talk to the driver, asked him to get the girl there, and took out your wallet to the bill right there</p><p>Gwen saw this and immediately approached you, her guilt returning as soon as she did</p><p>"Y/N, you didn't have to do that"</p><p>"I know, but I wanted to. Consider this my welcome gift for you"</p><p>This time, Gwen acted out of pure instinct and gave you a quick hug, much to your surprise</p><p>"Thanks again"</p><p>She then proceeded to embrace Peter too</p><p>"Both of you, you give me something to look forward to"</p><p>She gave you one last warm smile before entering the taxicab and waving goodbye, a gesture that you surely returned</p><p>And now, Gwen was safely returning to her hotel, leaving you and Peter standing in the street</p><p>"...Hell of a girl you found, Pete"</p><p>This comment made his face get red immediately, almost losing his confidence in the spot. You swore it wasn't on purpose, but you always knew what to say</p><p>"H-Hey! I was just being friendly to her!"</p><p>You calmed him down by wrapping your arm around his shoulders and walking him back into the building</p><p>"Well, let's hope that friendship gets to last, she's worth remembering"</p><p>"Yeah she is, maybe we'll see her again"</p><p>That hopeful posture was something rare coming from your friend, but happiness and hope were contagious, it quickly got you too</p><p>"eh, let's hope so..."</p><p>Hours passed and the event was complete, this time for real. Laurie was very much confirmed to appear in the news and some enterprises were sure to keep an eye out for her, in an attempt to lure her in and get a valuable asset</p><p>Currently, you two were enjoying a meal together, talking over the results of said exposition in the apartment that you two shared. it wasn't the best place in New York, but it was certainly not bad either</p><p>The talk itself was mainly you congratulating her and pretty much telling her "I told you you'd do great" because well, she did</p><p>But interestingly enough, another topic was brought up in the conversation</p><p>"And by what I saw, I wasn't the only one to win today"</p><p>You stopped eating briefly to give her a confused look, only to find her smirking</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You didn't think I wouldn't notice that you brought a girl into the presentation, did you?"</p><p>"Hey, Pete brought her, not me"</p><p>She laughed at this, choosing to believe you for the time being</p><p>"That just makes me even more curious. Who was she, by the way?"</p><p>"A British girl called Gwen, she was just passing by until she noticed your expo"</p><p>"Huh, well that's convenient"</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>After that, you proceeded to take one last bit form your food, leaving the plate empty</p><p>"Well, Pete sure looked different when talking to her, good for him"</p><p>You were about to say something about it, but then another memory was brought to your mind: The one where she got bitten by something</p><p>"You know what did surprise me, though? The fact that we were allowed to be so close to those test subjects"</p><p>"Yeah, it was to make the whole thing look cool, you know, science"</p><p>Your sister was much more confident when talking to you or in her apartment, it was her home too, after all</p><p>And yet, she almost seemed like an entirely different person</p><p>"Haha yeah...Umm...Laurie, are those spiders poisonous or something?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, they are as lethal as hell"</p><p>The moment she said that you were pretty much forced to spit your drink out as</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>As you could guess, your reaction made your sister burst into laughter</p><p>It was a natural reaction, but it was not funny once you took into account the previous incidents and the possibility that the person you just met was bitten by something special</p><p>"I'm kidding! Those things are as dangerous as a dead fly. Jeez!"</p><p>You were still coughing, but slowly recovering from that sudden outburst</p><p>"Why? Did you get bitten or something?"</p><p>Trying to act calmly, you continued the conversation without misleading</p><p>"Nope, but just imagine what could happen if someone did. There were a lot of people in the event"</p><p>"Well, nothing too noticeable would happen, I think. As I said, harmless"</p><p>She stood up and put her plate away casually. It was not that Lurie didn't care if anyone was bitten, it was that she was too confident in the place's security for it to even be a possibility</p><p>"Yeah...harmless"</p><p>Those very same thoughts accompanied you to your bed, where you rested to call it a day, but the thought of it was a bit too much</p><p>You stared at the ceiling, while your mind continued to work on the case, seeing many possibilities but eventually coming to the conclusion that if Gwen didn't present immediate symptoms, then maybe she really was okay</p><p>But maybe Laurie was right and it was just a mosquito or something, not that life-changing</p><p> </p><p>...Besides, what life could be waiting for Gwen Stacy here in New York anyway?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Issue #1: Can't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood pumping through her body, keeping up with every swift move of hers</p><p>The sensation of cutting through the cold air as her body moved flawlessly on its own due to her momentum</p><p>And of course, the sound of her favorite songs playing on the earphones</p><p>That was the winning combination for a great day start. Nothing beat swinging through the city, even if it was just to get to school, it certainly made everything much more interesting</p><p>The costumed teenager pushed herself upwards and landed on a rooftop, using the momentum to jump yet again and shooting her webs to propel herself yet again</p><p>The black and white superhero spun just for the sake of it, landing gracefully on top of the subway train that was nearby</p><p>About two months in and swinging around the city had become like second nature to her, and as she laid on top of it, she allowed herself to relax</p><p>However, it didn't take long for her music to switch into her ringtone. This caught her attention, the contact read "Big Red"</p><p>"Hey, Em Jay. What's up?"</p><p>"Just making sure you brought the essay we sent you"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I got it"</p><p>"Good, just checking in. We don't want to repeat what happened last time"</p><p>The girl chuckled as the memory of said event came to her mind. A group of teenagers running at ungodly speeds to print their project</p><p>Hopefully, they had all learned from that...and by that, they meant the blonde girl, who was supposed to print the document in the first place</p><p>"I double-checked before leaving home. I got it"</p><p>The girl hung up after that, then saw the hour on her phone and sighed</p><p>"I guess this is my stop"</p><p>She spotted a public restroom nearby and decided to swing her way towards it. Fortunately, nobody was there by the time she got to it</p><p>She replaced her black and white suit for regular, comfortable clothes, thus leaving behind this anonymous persona to become her civilian and perhaps true self:</p><p>
  
</p><p>The clever and bubbly Gwen Stacy</p><p>... Although the headphones stayed on. They helped make the journey bearable</p><p>Fortunately, Gwen didn't have to walk a long distance. Having mastered the local navigation, she knew where to get off the train so she could get close enough to her destination, her school</p><p>Sure enough, after walking up a few stairs and turning around the corner, she spotted the familiar building as well as the crowds of students walking in</p><p>Amongst them, she noticed three particular figures chatting while waiting for her:</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Peter Parker, the lovable dork who aced every science test that he came across</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Minus the cigarette and the drink, of course. It's a school, after all)</p><p>Elizabeth Braddock, a clever, yet charming exchange student also from the UK</p><p>And of course, you, Y/N L/N, the promising journalist who welcomed danger like an old friend, sometimes unnecessarily</p><p>Your eyes went wide as she approached your group</p><p>"What is this!? Gwen Stacy is early!"</p><p>You wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to you as you taunted her</p><p>"I know, make a wish!"</p><p>She added before she brought herself closer to you and the two of you laughed at this joke. Betsy smiled fondly and Peter just sighed</p><p>You let her go shortly after, then the other two approached the blonde</p><p>"We're glad you're here, Gwen!"</p><p>"Thanks, Pete!"</p><p>They did a friendly fist bump as they spoke. Lastly, Elizabeth talked to Gwen</p><p>"By the way, did you print the-"</p><p>"Yup, don't worry about it"</p><p>Before Elizabeth could even finish, Gwen brought up the document from her backpack to show that she had indeed, printed the damn thing</p><p>You looked at it for a brief moment before smirking at her</p><p>"Let me guess, Em Jay?"</p><p>Gwen nodded, now earning a laugh from all of you. It was better to be safe than sorry, after all</p><p>Elizabeth congratulated her friend on doing her part and the conversation continued for a little bit until the rest of the group arrived and the classes began</p><p>Some chemistry, sociology, and biology went by with fairly little trouble</p><p>However, then came history class and this one required you to take notes every now and then</p><p>Normally, it would be interesting, but you've been on the same topic for about three classes now, so it became somewhat tedious</p><p>You were taking notes when a message popped up on your phone. It was from Elizabeth herself</p><p>Her contact was saved as "The cavalry" due to her saving you from awkward situations more than once, she just had a way with people</p><p>Not only that, but you two were so coordinated when working together</p><p>-</p><p><br/>-The Cavalry-</p><p>"<em>Hey, you up for a challenge?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
</p><p><em>"You"</em><br/><em>"Me"</em><br/>"King of Fighters"<br/><em>"Loser pays the lunch"</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Bring. It. On"</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>This late into the journey, you certainly didn't have as much energy nor patience for repeating the same topic, so this proved to be the perfect distraction</p><p>And so, with the same mischievous smile as Betsy, you opened an emulator app on your phone</p><p>Peter had discovered it a while ago and of course, you started plugging arcade games into your phone for the sake of it</p><p>The most popular was a version of King of Fighters, which was often used for occasions like this one</p><p>Both of you selected your fighter and the match started soon. Fortunately, your phone was on mute</p><p>While the class was as monotone as ever, the fight was not. Your character was strong and fast, but Elizabeth's was more agile and had more range, which proved to be more than a challenge for you</p><p>Uppercut, block, projectile, every move had to be precise if you were to win this even match</p><p>You managed to catch Elizabeth off-guard and start a combo, powerful enough to give you the upper hand, at least for-</p><p>"Mr. L/N? Are you with us?"</p><p>Your teacher's voice forced you to look away from the phone and up to the front</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Bronson"</p><p>The woman didn't look too amused by this. Instead, she asked you to stand up</p><p>"Let's see if you're telling the truth. Can you mention one of the people funding the war effort during the first half of the Vietnam war?"</p><p>"That would be Howard Stark, and it wasn't only money he lent, but his new weapons too"</p><p>"Correct. You may take a seat"</p><p>You complied and sat down. Peter gave you a thumbs up, which you returned with a smile</p><p>You knew facts like that one from watching those history channels with Pete every now and then. With a world as bizarre as yours, history was never a dull thing</p><p>...now, if only it was taught correctly</p><p>Anyway. You returned your attention to your phone, ready to return to this heated match against Elizabeth, only to find out that it was already over, and that she had won in those 20 seconds</p><p>Immediately, you shot a glare at her, which she returned by sticking out her tongue in a playful manner and typing something</p><p>"Props for the good answer, though"</p><p>An hour later, you reunited with the rest of the group at the cafeteria. Three more ladies joined the table:</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Betty Brant, as aggressive as she was talented, she focused her energy on playing the bass. Sometimes, though, she would need others to hold her back</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gloria Grant, the calm and collected one, sometimes you would join her as the voice of reason... sometimes</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>And of course, Em Jay Watson, the passionate (if a little hot-headed) "leader" of the gang and one of your best friends</p><p>Together, Betty, Gwen, Glory, and Em Jay were a rock band called...Murderface</p><p>It wasn't by choice, but Betty put that name in the flyers, so that's what they went by for the time being</p><p>Shortly after you bought Elizabeth something to eat (something small since she did cheat), Em Jay cleared her throat to get the group's attention</p><p>"Guys, listen up, I have a proposition for all of you"</p><p>"Alright, let's hear it," You said while finally sitting down</p><p>"I was thinking, we're in our last year of high school, right?"</p><p>She got a collective nod as an answer</p><p>"And yet we haven't been able to enjoy it at its finest! We've been stuck between the wall and a sixty-five-page long essay almost every week"</p><p>Betty groaned before burying her face on the table</p><p>"Thanks for the reminder"</p><p>"Which brings me to the next part"</p><p>The way she said it sounded mysterious, if anything it kept all of you listening closely</p><p>"Since Mr. Monroe will be stuck grading our projects for a while, why don't we all hang out?"</p><p>There was silence after that, not because you disagreed, but because you were all considering it</p><p>"That's... actually not a bad idea"</p><p>Glory was the first one to talk after a couple of seconds, then you turned towards the redhead</p><p>"Alright, what do you have in mind, boss?"</p><p>She smiled at you and continued to explain</p><p>"I was thinking somewhere we could get rid of the stress"</p><p>Then, Betty slammed her palms on the table, startling everyone. Fortunately, it wasn't loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to notice</p><p>"I know! We'll sign up for a wrestling tournament!"</p><p>"...No, I was thinking something a bit safer"</p><p>Betty sighed, looking down in defeat. You responded by gently patting her shoulder</p><p>"Next time, buddy"</p><p>"So, where to?" Gwen asked after drinking from her soda</p><p>"What about the fair?"</p><p>While everyone continued brainstorming, you noticed someone particularly absent from the conversation</p><p>"Pete? What do you make of it?"</p><p>He was looking elsewhere, but when he heard you, he shifted his attention, laughing nervously</p><p>"I mean, if you guys wanna go, that's awesome"</p><p>"You don't sound so convinced" Elizabeth pointed out, earning a sigh from him</p><p>"I don't know, guys, I kinda like staying at home. Besides, Mr. Connors asked for my help on something"</p><p>Then, Em Jay placed a hand on his shoulder</p><p>"Well, if you wanna tag along, the door is open"</p><p>This gesture made him smile, and not in the "I don't know how to decline your offer" kind of way</p><p>"What about you, Y/N? You in?"</p><p>After Gwen asked this, the rest of the group looked at you, eagerly waiting for your reply. You ended up shrugging with a smile on your face</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>There was a collective cheer after you said that, with the rest of the break being used to discuss where would you hang out at</p><p>The fair won, by the way</p><p>Soon, it was time to return to classes and as it turned out, Em Jay was right, the teacher was busy receiving the essays and didn't give you anything to do</p><p>You used the time to get revenge on Elizabeth for cheating her way to lunch, and this time, there wasn't an outside interruption</p><p>Fortunately, you were allowed to leave a bit earlier after your team delivered the essay and answered a few questions to make sure that everyone participated</p><p>The girls stayed behind to plan the rest of the evening, while Elizabeth said that she had something important to tend to, so she waved you goodbye too</p><p>Now, it was just Peter and you on the lockers</p><p>"Y/N? I wanted to ask you something"</p><p>"Shoot"</p><p>Your lockers weren't that far apart, so it wasn't difficult to talk. You were storing whatever books you needed so you didn't see each other</p><p>"Are we canceling the build of the custom Star Destroyer?"</p><p>"What? No way dude"</p><p>You finished organizing and grabbed a pair of sunglasses you liked to use when leaving school. It came in handy when the sunlight was too harsh</p><p>"But you're going to the fair with the girls"</p><p>There was a bit of hurt in his voice. You chuckled, but because you already had a plan</p><p>"They still haven't decided yet, so there's time, and besides..."</p><p>You closed your locker to look at him, with Pete doing the same shortly after</p><p>"...one does not simply pass on the opportunity to build a Star Destroyer with the homies"</p><p>He was moved by this, especially the confidence with which you said it. Pete wasn't a social guy, so it wasn't often that he was chosen for something social</p><p>But listening to you prioritizing him like that, meant a lot...and then be noticed the sunglasses and snickered</p><p>"You look ridiculous"</p><p>"Shut up, I look awesome"</p><p>And so without further due, you two began to walk to Pete's, with the city's sky gently watching over you</p><p>When the classes ended and everyone left, you could always count on Peter to be there, and vice versa of course</p><p>Sure, it was a surprise that your group became as big as it was now, but if one thing had remained the same, it was your friendship</p><p>As such, it was no surprise that chatter between you came so naturally. From a scientific discovery in space to the latest update on a videogame, topics didn't run out, not even when you reached his house</p><p>Door closed, Ben and May out of the house running some errands, TV as background noise, and an incredible amount of organized pieces</p><p>Perfect conditions for work</p><p>You cracked your knuckles at the sight of what was waiting for you in the living room</p><p>"Let's finish this thing"</p><p>And so began day 46 of this giant build designed by Peter, Harry, and you. Although since the man had to leave early for Europe, he had insisted that you moved on</p><p>Although he did request to see any updates the two of you had</p><p>Under Pete's instructions, the path was clear, and your eye for detail made sure that every step was in the right direction</p><p>With this combination, it was no wonder that after three and a half hours of work, the finished model stood in front of you, in all its glory</p><p>"Would you look at that. The Star Destroyer is finished!"</p><p>Peter and you stood side by side as you looked with pride at the capital ship. Good thing they decided to build it in the living room, Peter's room wasn't big enough to organize all the pieces</p><p>When you started, the sky was bright blue and the sun was up, and now the sky had turned orange, with the night slowly taking over</p><p>"The emperor would be proud"</p><p>You looked at him and raised your palm. With a huge smile, he gave you a high-five</p><p>"I'll go get us something from the fridge to celebrate"</p><p>The man walked into the kitchen, stretching as he did. After all, you spent a good chunk of time in the same position</p><p>Meanwhile, you allowed yourself to fall on the couch, letting out a heavy breath before you looked at the television in front of you. Maybe you could find something to help you relax</p><p>"And now, our guest will play a little somethin' with our beloved band. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Spider-Woman on the drums!"</p><p>The crowd cheered as the camera shifted to a group of well-dressed people, and standing among them was none other than the masked woman herself</p><p>She was playing the drums upside down...what a way to show off</p><p>Which reminded you...</p><p>"Pete, guess who made an appearance in Stan The Man"</p><p>You threw your head back so when you yelled that, he would hear you right away. You saw the teenager peeking out and drop his jaw when he confirmed it</p><p>"No way!!"</p><p>Peter rushed out of the kitchen and back to the living room, throwing your soda at the couch while he sat down himself</p><p>It wasn't intentional, but he couldn't help it. When it came to his idol, he was drastically different</p><p>This "Spider-Woman" had appeared out of nowhere and taken the city by storm. She could have passed as another superhero, but there was something to her that felt so different</p><p>And Peter, more than anyone else, could confirm that</p><p>"Woah, she's amazing!"</p><p>"She's alright. Gwen's better, though"</p><p>Peter stopped staring in awe at the television to look at your ad if you had lost your mind</p><p>"Alright? She's playing drums upside down!"</p><p>"Sounds to me like she's just flexing"</p><p>He was disconcerted by the way you said that. It wasn't meant to be rude, but there was a hint of truth hidden</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"C'mon dude, don't tell me that you get spider powers and the first thing you do is go out and play on television"</p><p>Peter thought about it. What would he do if his greatest fantasy became a reality</p><p>The possibilities were endless for him, all fascinating and worth exploring, but there was something consistent in all of them:</p><p>And it was to finally stand up to Flash and his goons. The people that made his life in school miserable if not for you and the gang</p><p>"...Pete?"</p><p>The sound of your voice cut through him like a knife, bringing him back to the conversation with ease</p><p>"What? Oh, yeah, you're right. What would you do?"</p><p>That was a thought you hadn't entertained. Mainly because you never stopped to think about it</p><p>"Well, I think I would go swinging around the city. Bet there's nothing like it, hell, maybe even stopping the occasional robbery"</p><p>Peter found himself nodding to your idea until you said the last part. He raised his brow at the idea</p><p>"Stopping a robbery?"</p><p>" You've seen what she can do. Spider-Woman might as well apply for The Avengers"</p><p>"Or the Brotherhood if she's a mutant"</p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>You opened the can of soda, now that you had given it some time, it was almost s guarantee that it wouldn't blow up in your face</p><p>Then, your phone is buzzed. You unlocked it to reveal a text from one of the VIP contacts</p><p>-</p><p><br/>-FireRed 🔥-</p><p>*Direction attached*</p><p>
  <em>See you there at seven 😘</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Em Jay had sent you the direction of the fair they had chosen for the afternoon. It wasn't far away, but you could make it in time if you left now</p><p>"Welp, gotta bounce. The girls finally decided on a place"</p><p>You stood up, finishing the can of soda as you did. Peter stood up as well, trying to get your attention</p><p>"Wait, before you do. Can you help me get the Star Destroyer in my room?"</p><p>"Sure, but first, let's commemorate this"</p><p>You wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to you as you brought out your cellphone and took a selfie next to the built ship</p><p>He was taken off-guard by this but smiled anyway</p><p>"Dude, it's not that big of a deal"</p><p>"My guy. We spent far too long building this thing, we gotta commemorate this"</p><p>Peter couldn't help but chuckle at this. You were not wrong, it was something you two were passionate about and had invested a lot of time doing together</p><p>Of course, you would be proud when it was finally completed</p><p>Without further due, Peter and you brought the ship to his room. It took a lot of coordination, but you managed to do it</p><p>When that was done, you picked up your things, camera included, and exited his house to continue with the rest of the day. You put on your earphones and allowed the music to guide you through the rest of the journey</p><p><br/>-</p><p>
  <b>Local fair 7:04 pm</b>
</p><p>You ran into Glory when taking the subway, so you two chatted as you made your way there. You were the first to arrive, as usual</p><p>Fortunately, it didn't take long for Em Jay to arrive, then Betty and Gwen too</p><p>"Alright. Everyone is here?" The redhead stepped up first</p><p>"Pete insisted on staying, so yeah, we're all here"</p><p>She nodded at your statement and turned to face the entrance of the crowded place</p><p>"Alright then. Let's do this"</p><p>You all walked towards the booth, paid for your tickets and we're allowed in shortly after. However, once you did, you were greeted with a crowd bigger than usual</p><p>Seems a few folks had the same idea</p><p>"I gotta say, this isn't what I expected" Glory was the first one to talk</p><p>"Yeah, there are too many people"</p><p>Em Jay walked in front of the group to gain their attention. When she had her hands on her hips and a slight glare, you knew what she was going to say was serious</p><p>"Yeah, there's a crowd. So what? We came all the way here to relax, and that's what we're gonna do, just stay together!"</p><p>She turned around, motioning for you to follow her and instinctively, the rest did too. Em Jay was a boss alright, but she had the best intentions in mind</p><p>And so you followed her into the place, after a few moments you found a high striker. Thanks to the peer pressure, you took a turn and got a score that was above average</p><p>Considering that you spent most of your time taking photos and doing random things, that was quite an achievement</p><p>The girls started taking turns. First Betty, then Em Jay, and so on, but as you watched them, someone walked up to the redhead</p><p>"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here by yourself?"</p><p>It was a teenager with sunglasses. It wasn't so wise to use them at this hour, but that combined with his smug smile said a lot</p><p>He tried to walk closer to her, but Em Jay laughed at this</p><p>"You might wanna check your eyesight, pal..."</p><p>In a swift motion, Em Jay grabbed you and linked her arm with yours</p><p>"...Cause I'm here with my boyfriend"</p><p>Instinctively, you held her waist as you brought her closer to you</p><p>"Everything alright, babe?"</p><p>She smiled at you before smirking at this guy. He was caught off guard by this, the only thing he said was</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>That's when you stepped up. It was clear that he thought way too high of himself. So you chose to tell him what he was trying to get into</p><p>"My dude. This girl ain't just a pretty face for a one-time thing, if you can't be there for her concerts, be ready at a moment's notice for emergencies or spend hours in a call, don't even bother"</p><p>The guy was silent at this, even took a step back when he heard this. It was after a couple of seconds that he threw his arms in the air</p><p>"You know what? Too much compromise for me"</p><p>With that, he turned around and left the two of you. You stated at each other, not saying anything until you inevitably burst into laughter as you separated</p><p>Betty and Glory watched from afar as it was Gwen's turn to test her strength</p><p>"Huh, Y/N pulled that off. I could see him as Em Jay's boyfriend for reals" Glory stated</p><p>"You know? You may be right" Betty added, placing her hand on her chin</p><p>Then, the sound of a bell grabbed their attention. When they turned around, the girls saw that Gwen had hit the maximum score with little effort, even glaring at it</p><p>"Oh my. Looks like we got a winner!"</p><p>The blonde seemed to snap out of it when she heard the announcer being so impressed by this, she even dropped the mallet</p><p>"What? No, there must be a mistake, I barely touched the thing"</p><p>Fortunately, not much came out of this incident. You decided to take a break and get something to eat, so you all walked to the food area and started to choose something</p><p>Gwen and you just chose drinks, so you got free first and found a small place to sit on</p><p>"So, what do you make of this thing?"</p><p>"Aside from the guy's trying to hit on Em Jay, I'd say it was a good idea"</p><p>While your friend drank her soda, you laughed at her comment. It was such a random thing, but it wasn't uncommon</p><p>Em Jay and you had this thing that whenever someone undesirable tried to hit on her, she would use you as her "boyfriend" to scare them off. Always worked</p><p>Honestly, it was gratifying to see them just back away</p><p>"You saw that? Man, that was weird"</p><p>"You tell me. I didn't know you two had this contingency"</p><p>"Oh yeah, since last year at Harry's party"</p><p>"Good to know..."</p><p>Gwen looked down at her drink, lost in thought, at least until she heard your voice in a different tone</p><p>"Wait, stay still"</p><p>She immediately turned to look at you</p><p>What? What is it? Do I have a spider or something?</p><p>"No no, it's just that... that looks amazing. Hold on, don't move"</p><p>You motioned her to stay still as you reached out for your camera and focused on her</p><p>Gwen's expression changed from surprise and worry to a sympathetic smile, understanding now what you meant</p><p>And so, she subtly posed for you as you snapped the picture and saved it. She leaned in to see the result, she widened her eyes when she did</p><p>"Woah, you made me look way better than I am"</p><p>"What? No, you're already awesome, Gwen. It's just the background that helps highlight that"</p><p>She smiled at this comment. You probably didn't notice the compliment, but it was true, as a photographer, you had developed an eye for a good picture, and when you noticed the color contrast and the fading lights right behind Gwen, you knew what to do</p><p>Since you had gotten this job ad the Daily Bugle, you started to practice with your friends. Fortunately, none of them minded, especially the blonde</p><p>"Can you send it to me? I kinda like it"</p><p>Then you looked at her with a smirk of your own</p><p>"Dunno, what do you offer?"</p><p>You laughed it off together. Of course you didn't plan on charging for it, it was off the record</p><p>"I'll get you something to eat next time, maybe--"</p><p>"EVERYBODY FREEZE!!"</p><p>The raspy voice of a man commanded the attention of everyone involved. You turned to find three masked men with guns forcing their way into the small fair</p><p>"Look after the others"  You heard Gwen say before subtly moving away from the scene</p><p>Before you could even do anything, you heard a shot being fired. The man had shot into the sky to demand the attention of everyone once again, and judging by the screams, it worked</p><p>Em Jay and the girls sneaked their way to you, being crouched enough as to not be seen</p><p>"<em>Y/N, what's going on?"</em> Em Jay whispered</p><p>"<em>Dunno. These guys just showed up out of nowhere</em>"</p><p>"EVERYONE, PUT YOUR THINGS IN THIS BAG RIGHT NOW!!"</p><p>One of the masked individuals started to threaten a bystander, pointing his gun at them while also motioning to the bag he held</p><p>You moved slightly, threatening to leave your cover only to be stopped by the redhead herself</p><p>"<em>What are you doing!? You'll get hurt if you go out there!</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"I can distract them long enough for you to call the police. They don't look too bright, so they might fall for it"</em>
</p><p>Then, you gave her a reassuring smile, the kind you used before you tried to do something stupid. This, of course, was no exception, but it was the best plan so far</p><p>So you got up, with your hands up in surrender. One of them noticed this and aimed at you</p><p>"HEY, YOU. THINGS IN THE BAG RIGHT NOW!!"</p><p>"I heard you, but what are you going to do when it's full? I mean, you sure it's big enough?"</p><p>This question threw them off, just enough to lower their weapons and think about it</p><p>"He kinda has a point, the thing's half full already"</p><p>One of them said, making the leader turn around and hit them</p><p>"Shut up!! We don't have time for this"</p><p>"Man, clown acts sure got weird"</p><p>A female voice grabbed everyone's attention. That's when one of their guns was snapped away by a web, then another guy's too, and the last one until it came to hit him on the head with it</p><p>A shadowy figure leaped into the scene, landing in front of you. Her costume, black, white, and hints of purple here and there</p><p>She was there, the same girl you had just seen on television...she was a bit shorter in real life</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>It was the Spider-Woman</p><p>"C'mon guys, a fair? Really? What's next? A bowling alley?"</p><p>"We don't have time for this. Get her now"</p><p>He pushed one of his men towards the costumed girl. He threw a punch, but she docked and swept his leg</p><p>Then, another one swung at her with a knife. She caught it and threw him over her shoulder before shooting her web at him</p><p>Behind her, the last henchman tried to use the bag as a weapon and swung at her, but was hit with a can of soda, throwing his balance off long enough for her to knock him out with a single punch</p><p>She looked back at you and greeted you with a finger gun, thanking you for the heads up. Then she webbed the leader, who was trying to get away but fell as soon as the web got to him</p><p>You had just seen the famous Spider-Woman stop a bizarre crime, but a crime nonetheless</p><p>As the vigilante rounded the unconscious criminals up, you approached her, with your camera still hanging around your neck</p><p>"Hey, do you mind if I...you know... it's for the news" You motioned at your camera</p><p>She saw what you meant and nodded, leaning on the lamppost where she had webbed the criminals up.</p><p>Spider-Woman put a hand on her wrist and waved with her other hand</p><p>"Make sure to capture my best angle"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>